A horizontal-type filter press is known, for example, from U.S. Pat. No. 4,737,285 to Krulitsch et al, herein incorporated in its entirety by reference. In this patent, a horizontal-type filter press is disclosed which includes a plurality of filter elements supported on cross beams between a head and press cover. Filter aids disposed between the filter elements are moved by the filter press closing mechanism to seal the press edges located at each of the filter elements.
Filter presses of this type are known for clarifying filtration, sterilizing filtration, or residue filtration of liquids. These types of filter presses are used in the chemical industry, pharmaceutical industry, beverage industries and other industrial applications.
In a particular type of press, filtration must take place in a sealed system. Such a filter press is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,366,627, assigned to Stavo Industries, Inc., the assignee of the present application, and herein incorporated in its entirety by reference.
In these known filter presses, the filter elements have frames which may include opposed continuously flat sections of screening secured on opposite sides of a woven wire mesh support. Alternatively, the continuously flat screen sections may be secured on opposite sides of a plurality of parallel rods extending between opposite sides of the frame.
In one embodiment, a post would extend perpendicular to the plane of the screen sections and through both screen sections. A C-clamp secures one end of the post outside of the screen sections.
In the known embodiments, either by a welding of screen sections to a support or mechanical connections between opposed screen sections, a variety of grooves, nooks, crannies and other assorted crevices are formed within which contaminants may become trapped. In the use of filter presses in the pharmaceutical and other industries, it is essential that sterilization of the component parts of the filter press be possible. Accordingly, all surfaces must be accessible and free from surface defects or formations which can harbor contaminants.
Accordingly, there is a need for a filter plate assembly having readily disassembable components for proper sterilization and elimination of contaminants.